Mickey Rourke
Mickey Rourke, nome d'arte di Philip André Rourke Jr. (Schenectady, 16 settembre 1952), è un attore, sceneggiatore ed ex pugile statunitense. Ha praticato il pugilato durante la sua giovinezza e ha vissuto una breve esperienza da pugile professionista negli anni novanta. È noto principalmente per la partecipazione a film come Rusty il selvaggio del 1983, L'anno del dragone del 1985, 9 settimane e ½ del 1986, Angel Heart - Ascensore per l'inferno del 1987, Francesco del 1989 e a film indipendenti come Il Papa del Greenwich Village, Barfly - Moscone da bar e The Wrestler, film per cui ha ricevuto una nomination al Premio Oscar come miglior attore protagonista e vinto un Premio Golden Globe, un Premio BAFTA e un Indipendent Spirit Award. Nonostante abbia avuto una vita turbolenta al di fuori dello schermo, è riuscito a scolpirsi un personaggio di nicchia negli ultimi decenni, fondato principalmente sul ruolo dell'antieroe emarginato, dal carattere ruvido e solitario. Biografia Giovinezza Rourke nasce il 16 settembre 1952 a Schenectady (New York) da una famiglia di religione cattolica e di origini irlandesi e francesi; Rourke cresce nei sobborghi di Miami, nel quartiere prevalentemente afro-americano di Liberty City. Ha una sorella più giovane, Patty, un fratellastro, Joey, e 6 fratelli acquisiti, come risultato del divorzio dei suoi genitori e del nuovo matrimonio di sua madre. Frequenta la Miami Beach Senior High School, ma di questi anni si sa poco. Due cose certe sono la sua passione per la sigaretta già dall'età di 16 anni e la sua assidua frequentazione della famosa palestra per pugili della Quinta Strada di Miami Beach. Qui Rourke viene visto come uno degli atleti più precoci e promettenti, addirittura poi chiamato come sparring partner di Luis El Feo Rodríguez, l'allora campione del mondo dei pesi welter. Sappiamo anche il tabellino finale della sua attività dilettantistica che parla di 20 incontri vinti (17 KO) e 4 incontri persi. Problemi per delle ferite serie rimediate dallo sparring match in poi lo forzano a smettere col pugilato per un anno, ma Rourke decide di abbandonare per sempre. Sarà la scelta più deprimente della sua vita che lo porterà alla recitazione con un piccolo ruolo in uno spettacolo teatrale d'un amico di università, Deathwatch. Innamoratosi della recitazione, si trasferisce di punto in bianco a New York con dei soldi prestati dalla sorella e grazie all'aiuto di un'insegnante privata di recitazione riesce a entrare nel prestigiosissimo Lee Strasberg Theatre and Film Institute, dove studia la recitazione metodica assieme all'ormai famoso Al Pacino, con gli stessi professori che formarono attori del calibro di Robert De Niro e Christopher Walken. Gli inizi come attore L’esordio di Mickey Rourke è stato un piccolo ruolo nel film di Steven Spielberg 1941 - Allarme a Hollywood '' (1979), ma è la sua interpretazione del piromane nel film ''Brivido caldo (Body Heat) nel 1980 ad attirare molta attenzione nonostante sia una breve apparizione. Nei primi anni ottanta, appare nel film di culto A cena con gli amici (Diner), che aveva nel cast anche Paul Reiser, Daniel Stern, Steve Guttenberg e Kevin Bacon. Film diretto da Barry Levinson con molti attori che diventeranno stelle di Hollywood. Subito dopo Rourke recita la parte dell'enigmatico fratello maggiore di Matt Dillon nella storia sulle problematiche giovanili Rusty il selvaggio (Rumble Fish) nel 1983. Il complesso ruolo del fratello del personaggio interpretato da Matt Dillon lo rivelò al grande pubblico, in un film che vedeva la presenza di talenti come Dennis Hopper, Diane Lane, Nicolas Cage, Chris Penn, Laurence Fishburne e Tom Waits. Nel 1989 interpreta San Francesco d'Assisi nel film della regista Liliana Cavani intitolato, appunto, Francesco. Il successo La performance di Rourke nel film Il Papa del Greenwich Village (The Pope of Greenwich Village) assieme a Daryl Hannah ed Eric Roberts richiama l'attenzione dei critici. Il film è un flop commerciale, ma con il tempo viene in parte rivalutato. L'attore Johnny Depp parla di "cinema perfetto" e il programma Entourage della rete HBO lo loda. Rourke afferma che è il suo film preferito, e sia la Hannah sia Roberts lo hanno menzionato come un punto alto delle loro rispettive carriere. A metà degli anni ottanta, Rourke si aggiudica dei ruoli di primo piano, diventando una stella di prima grandezza. La sua prova assieme a Kim Basinger nel controverso 9 settimane e ½, acclamato dal pubblico e che presenta una sessualità appena visibile e leggermente trasgressiva, gli dà lo scettro del "sex symbol" mondiale. Successivamente la critica lo elogia per il suo lavoro nel film Barfly - Moscone da bar, dove interpreta il ruolo dello scrittore alcolizzato Henry Chinaski creato da Charles Bukowski, e nel 1985 per il film L'anno del dragone, con regia di Michael Cimino e sceneggiatura di Oliver Stone. Rourke nel film interpreta un ostinato poliziotto che indaga sulla mala cinese. Per parte della critica la sua migliore interpretazione è nel film di Alan Parker Angel Heart del 1987, nel quale fecero molto discutere, soprattutto l'opinione pubblica statunitense, le scene di sesso con l'attrice Lisa Bonet, interprete della celeberrima serie TV per famiglie I Robinson. Ad alcune critiche negli Stati Uniti, per questo e per altri ruoli sordidi, ribelli o dalla morale ambigua, fa da contraltare una buona considerazione della critica europea. Temporaneo declino La carriera d'attore di Rourke viene a questo punto messa in ombra dalla sua vita privata e le sue scelte di carriera apparentemente eccentriche. Registi come Alan Parker trovano difficile lavorare con Rourke. Parker disse che «''lavorare con Mickey è un incubo. È davvero pericoloso sul set perché non sai mai quello che sta per fare''»[http://movies.yahoo.com/movie/contributor/1800010853/bio Biografia di Mickey Rourke su Yahoo! Movies]. Durante questo periodo si vocifera un suo abuso di droghe, viene fotografato spessissimo con una compagnia che include membri di gang di motociclisti e la star dell'hip hop Tupac Shakur. Si dice che abbia avuto contatti sociali con individui legati all'associazione criminale di John Gotti. 2007]] Mentre Rourke rifiuta ruoli in film di alto livello, recita in film softcore come Orchidea selvaggia. Durante la produzione di questo film Rourke cominciò una relazione con la sua coprotagonista Carré Otis che avrebbe in seguito sposato per poi divorziare nel 1998 dopo una tormentata relazione. Voci che una scena d'amore in cui recitarono per il film non fosse simulata si sono mantenute fino a oggi, benché entrambi gli attori abbiano negato il fatto. Voci da parte dei media su un suo sempre più abitudinario uso di droghe aumentano dopo il ricovero della Otis per una overdose di eroina. In questo periodo Rourke si esibisce anche con David Bowie nell'album Never Let Me Down, e scrive la sua prima sceneggiatura per Homeboy, una triste e malinconica storia sul pugilato che lo vede tra i protagonisti. Nel 1991 è Harley Davidson in Harley Davidson & Marlboro Man (Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man), che ha come coprotagonista la star della serie TV Miami Vice Don Johnson). Un successo prevedibile al botteghino statunitense e niente di più. Una controversia sul credo politico di Rourke si è sviluppata anche quando ha dichiarato di aver donato parte del suo salario per il film del 1989 Francesco, al PIRA. In seguito tornò indietro su questa dichiarazione. Nel 1991, Rourke decise che «doveva tornare a boxare» perché sentiva che «era sulla via dell'autodistruzione ... e che non sentiva rispetto di sé stesso come attore». Quando Rourke divenne un pugile professionista, vinse tutti gli incontri con avversari più e più volte giudicati di minor livello (o ottenne un pareggio). Non riesce tuttavia a raggiungere una caratura sportiva di livello nazionale e il suo ritorno alla boxe viene considerato ben presto un fenomeno pubblicitario per ravvivare la sua immagine spenta di attore. Subisce poi numerosi infortuni, come il naso rotto, denti spezzati, costole incrinate, lingua tagliata, e la compressione dello zigomo, fantasmi di una sfortunata carriera giovanile. Per la sua entrata sul ring usava Sweet Child o' Mine dei Guns N' Roses, Rourke è presente nei ringraziamenti dell'ultimo album del gruppo Chinese Democracy. Infatti Axl Rose ha concesso la licenza gratuita sull'utilizzo di Sweet Child o' Mine nel film del 2008 The Wrestler per la sua amicizia con l'attore. Nel 1995 Rourke si ripresenta in pubblico alla première di un film hollywoodiano quasi irriconoscibile dopo interventi di chirurgia plastica. L'attore però aumenta ancora di più la sua figura di personaggio sofferente, tosto e cattivo; figura che comincia a fargli avere piccoli ruoli adatti alla sua immagine di uomo rude e deturpato. Tuttavia i film di questo periodo sono poco più che mediocri, e passano quasi inosservati: nel 1997 il tentativo di rilanciarlo con 9 settimane e ½ - La conclusione, sequel del precedente successo del 1986, si rivelò un fiasco di critica e pubblico. In questo film, al posto di Kim Basinger, Rourke è affiancato da Angie Everhart. Ritorno al grande cinema a WrestleMania XXV]] Rourke tornò a far parlare di sé nel 2005 con le partecipazioni a film di successo come Sin City (nella parte di un energumeno chiamato Marv) e Domino. Il definitivo ritorno alla ribalta avvenne con l'interpretazione del film The Wrestler, pellicola che si aggiudicò il Leone d'oro alla 65ª Mostra internazionale d'arte cinematografica anche e soprattutto grazie alla sua interpretazione che, secondo molti critici, avrebbe meritato di essere premiata con la Coppa Volpi per il miglior attore maschile. Grazie a questa interpretazione a gennaio del 2009 si aggiudicò il suo primo Golden Globe e il prestigioso Indipendent Spirit Award. Durante il discorso di ringraziamento per quest'ultimo premio, Rourke chiama in causa i registi e produttori presenti in sala, rimproverandoli di non aver dato al suo amico Eric Roberts, visibilmente commosso, una seconda chance che, al contrario, lui ha ricevuto. Roberts e Rourke avevano lavorato insieme ne Il Papa del Greenwich Village e il primo, dopo altre buone apparizioni al cinema, si era lentamente dileguato nell'inferno dei film di serie B e in guai con la giustizia. Pochi giorni dopo venne ufficializzata anche la sua candidatura al premio Oscar al miglior attore protagonista sempre per il medesimo ruolo di Randy The Ram Robinson, statuetta che però andò a Sean Penn per Milk. Si parla di una sua possibile futura presenza nel mondo del Wrestling, nella WWE. Da segnalare la sua presenza a WrestleMania XXV tra il pubblico; al termine del combattimento che vedeva impegnate alcune leggende WWE, Mickey Rourke viene sfidato da Chris Jericho sul ring e dopo pochi secondi Rourke riesce a metterlo al tappeto, festeggiando in seguito col "Nature Boy" Ric Flair. Uno dei wrestler con il quale Rourke ha fraternizzato di più durante il tour con la WWE è stato Ric Flair. Inoltre, dopo l'esperienza come wrestler nel film "The Wrestler", Rourke ha incominciato a fare il wrestler in qualche federazione minore in poche occasioni. Una delle conseguenze di questa scelta è stata la rottura del braccio. Nel settembre 2010, al Toronto International Film Festival è stato annunciato un film basato sulla vita dell'assassino della mafia Richard Kuklinski, tratto dal libro The Ice Man di Philip Carlo, prodotto dalla Natural Selection di Matty Beckerman. David McKenna è stato incaricato della sceneggiatura, con Mickey Rourke nei panni di Kuklinski e coproduttore del film. È stato impegnato nel film diretto dall'amico e collega Sylvester Stallone, I mercenari - The Expendables (The Expendables), dove interpreta il ruolo di Tool, un mercenario non più in attività. Rourke, inoltre, per interpretare il ruolo di Gareth Thomas, primo rugbista a dichiararsi omosessuale, si è sottoposto nuovamente a interventi di chirurgia plastica agli occhi nonché a un allenamento intensivo per perdere peso, con l'intento di colmare il divario di 22 anni di differenza tra lui (59) e il giocatore (37).Mickey Rourke undergoes surgery Vita privata È stato sposato dal 1981 al 1989 con l'attrice Debra Feuer, con cui ha lavorato nel film Homeboy. Nel 1992 si sposa con l'attrice Carré Otis, conosciuta sul set del film Orchidea selvaggia, da cui divorzia nel 1998. Rourke pratica il cattolicesimo e politicamente si dichiara sostenitore del Partito Repubblicano, sebbene sia un sostenitore della PETA e dell'Irish Republican Army. Dal 2009 al 2014 è stato compagno della modella Anastassija Makarenko. Filmografia Attore Cinema * 1941 - Allarme a Hollywood (1941), regia di Steven Spielberg (1979) * Dissolvenza in nero, regia di Vernon Zimmermann (1980) * I cancelli del cielo (Heaven's Gate), regia di Michael Cimino (1980) * Brivido caldo (Body Heat), regia di Lawrence Kasdan (1981) * A cena con gli amici (Diner), regia di Barry Levinson (1982) * Rusty il selvaggio (Rumble Fish), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1983) * Eureka, regia di Nicolas Roeg (1983) * Il Papa del Greenwich Village (The Pope of Greenwich Village), regia di Stuart Rosenberg (1984) * L'anno del dragone (Year of the Dragon), regia di Michael Cimino (1985) * 9 settimane e ½ (9½ Weeks), regia di Adrian Lyne (1986) * Angel Heart - Ascensore per l'inferno (Angel Heart), regia di Alan Parker (1987) * Una preghiera per morire (A Prayer for the Dying), regia di Mike Hodges (1987) * Barfly - Moscone da bar (Barfly), regia di Barbet Schroeder (1987) * Homeboy, regia di Michael Seresin (1988) * Johnny il bello (Johnny Handsome), regia di Walter Hill (1989) * Francesco, regia di Liliana Cavani (1989) * Orchidea selvaggia (Wild Orchid), regia di Zalman King (1989) * Ore disperate (Desperate Hours), regia di Michael Cimino (1990) * Harley Davidson & Marlboro Man (Harley Davidson and the Marlboro Man), regia di Simon Wincer (1991) * White Sands - Tracce nella sabbia (White Sands), regia di Roger Donaldson (1992) * F.T.W. - Fuck The World (F.T.W.), regia di Michael Karbelnikoff (1994) * Fall Time - Tempo scaduto (Fall Time), regia di Paul Warner (1995) * Uscita di sicurezza (Exit in Red), regia di Yurek Bogayevicz (1996) * Bullet, regia di Julien Temple (1996) * Double Team - Gioco di squadra (Double Team), regia di Hark Tsui (1997) * 9 settimane e ½ - La conclusione (Love in Paris), regia di Anne Goursaud (1997) * L'uomo della pioggia - The Rainmaker (The Rainmaker), regia di Francis Ford Coppola (1997) * A costo della vita (Point Blank), regia di Matt Earl Beesley (1998) * Buffalo '66, regia di Vincent Gallo (1998) * Thursday - Giovedì (Thursday), regia di Skip Woods (1998) * Shergar, regia di Dennis C. Lewiston (1999) * Out in Fifty, regia di Bojesse Christopher (1999) * Cousin Joey, regia di Sante D'Orazio (1999) * Shades, regia di Erik Van Looy (1999) * Animal Factory, regia di Steve Buscemi (2000) * La vendetta di Carter (Get Carter), regia di Stephen Kay (2000) * Invasion X (They Crawl), regia di John Allardice (2001) * La promessa (The Pledge), regia di Sean Penn (2001) * Sola nella trappola (Picture Claire), regia di Bruce McDonald (2001) * Spun, regia di Jonas Åkerlund (2002) * Masked and Anonymous, regia di Larry Charles (2003) * C'era una volta in Messico (Once Upon a Time in Mexico), regia di Robert Rodríguez (2003) * Man on Fire - Il fuoco della vendetta (Man on Fire), regia di Tony Scott (2004) * Domino, regia di Tony Scott (2005) * Sin City, regia di Frank Miller e Robert Rodríguez (2005) * Alex Rider: Stormbreaker (Stormbreaker), regia di Geoffrey Sax (2006) * The Wrestler, regia di Darren Aronofsky (2008) * Killshot, regia di John Madden (2009) * The Informers - Vite oltre il limite (The Informers), regia di Gregor Jordan (2009) * 13 - Se perdi... muori (13), regia di Géla Babluani (2010)'' * Iron Man 2, regia di Jon Favreau (2010) * Passion Play, regia di Mitch Glazer (2010) * I mercenari - The Expendables, regia di Sylvester Stallone (2010) * Inferno: The Making of 'The Expendables', regia di John Herzfeld - documentario (2010) * Immortals, regia di Tarsem Singh (2011) * Black Gold, regia di Jeta Amanta (2011) * Dead in Tombstone, regia di Roel Reine (2012) * Sin City - Una donna per cui uccidere (Sin City: A Dame to Kill For), regia di Robert Rodríguez e Frank Miller (2014) * Skin Traffik, regia di Ara Paiaya (2015) * Ashby - Una spia per amico (Ashby), regia di Tony McNamara (2015) * War Pigs, regia di Ryan Little (2015) * I combattenti - Blunt Force Trauma (Blunt Force Trauma), regia di Ken Sanzel (2015) * Weaponized, regia di Timothy Woodward Jr. (2016) Televisione * City in Fear - film TV (1980) * Atto d'amore (Act of Love) - film TV (1980) * Il caso di Greta Rideout (Rape and Marriage: The Rideout Case) - film TV (1980) * Hardcase - film TV (1981) * L'ultimo fuorilegge (The Last Outlaw) - film TV (1994) * Thicker Than Blood - film TV (1998) Sceneggiatore * Homeboy, regia di Michael Seresin (1988) - soggetto e sceneggiatura * F.T.W. - Fuck The World, regia di Michael Karbelnikoff (1994) - soggetto * Bullet, regia di Julien Temple (1995) - sceneggiatura (con lo pseudonimo di "Sir Eddie Cook") Doppiatore * Generation Iron, regia di Vlad Yudin (2013) - documentario Doppiatori italiani Nelle versioni in italiano dei suoi film, Rourke è stato doppiato da: * Francesco Pannofino in Fall Time - Tempo scaduto, Bullet, Animal Factory, Domino, Alex Rider - Stormbreaker, The Wrestler, Killshot, Iron Man 2, Immortals * Tonino Accolla in Il Papa del Greenwich Village, 9 settimane e ½, Angel Heart - Ascensore per l'inferno, Una preghiera per morire, Orchidea selvaggia, Ore disperate, La vendetta di Carter * Roberto Draghetti in C'era una volta in Messico, Sin City, The Informers - Vite oltre il limite, Dead in Tombstone, Sin City - Una donna per cui uccidere * Mario Cordova in Barfly - Moscone da bar, Harley Davidson & Marlboro Man, L'ultimo fuorilegge, 13 - Se perdi muori, Ashby - Una spia per amico * Nino Prester in Double Team - Gioco di squadra, A costo della vita, La promessa, Man on Fire - Il fuoco della vendetta * Roberto Pedicini in Rusty il selvaggio, Eureka, Uscita di sicurezza * Sandro Acerbo in Johnny il bello, Francesco, F.T.W. - Fuck The World * Claudio Sorrentino in Homeboy, White Sands - Tracce nella sabbia * Fabrizio Pucci in 9 settimane e ½ - La conclusione, Weaponized * Maurizio Scattorin in Thursday - Giovedì, Masked and Anonymous * Sergio Di Giulio in Brivido caldo * Rodolfo Baldini in A cena con gli amici * Ferruccio Amendola in L'anno del dragone * Ennio Coltorti in L'uomo della pioggia - The Rainmaker * Pino Insegno in Buffalo '66 * Rodolfo Bianchi in Invasion * Carlo Marini in Sola nella trappola * Riccardo Lombardo in Spun * Stefano De Sando in I mercenari - The Expendables * Teo Bellia in Skin Traffik Note Altri progetti